The present invention relates to a behind-stop type photographic lens, particularly a Tessar form of lens.
In a conventional photographic lens, the diaphragm is arranged in the space within the lens system. In some cases, it is requested to provide the diaphragm out of the lens system. For example, use of a rear-diaphragm lens in a lens shutter type camera makes it possible to focus the lens without moving the shutter and the diaphragm, or the shutter serving as diaphragm. This results in a simple mechanism, and for that reason, rear-diaphragm lenses are often in demand.
However, with a diaphragm behind the lens, the more compact the lens, the more difficult is the compensation of its aberration. An example of a compact rear-diaphragm type Tessar form lens is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,112.